1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to topical application of a cream, gel, or other vehicle which contains substances such as L-arginine which delivers these substances into tissue for the purpose of producing beneficial effects such as growth of hair on the scalp, healing of leg ulcers secondary to diabetes or confinement to bed and overcoming erectile dysfunction, as well as beneficial effects through restoration of natural mechanisms based on improvement of local blood supply.
2. Prior Art
Approaches to improving local blood flow have been many and consist of both systemic and topical approaches. Many beneficial effects could be obtained should improvement in local blood flow be achieved since impairment of local blood flow causes a variety of negative consequences.
It has been recognized that deficiencies in blood flow in the scalp occur in male pattern baldness. See G. Duplecnain et al., J. Louisiana State Med Soc. 146, 7 (1994); P Klemp et al., J Invests Dermatol 95, 725 (1989); S Toshitani et al., J Dermatol 17, 240 (1990). Topical minoxidil has been used as an agent for hair growth in male pattern baldness with varying results. Though the suggestion has been made that minoxidil operates through increase in the blood supply to the scalp, many investigators have failed to show such an effect. See E de Boer et al., Acta Dermato-Venereoligica 68, 271 (1988); C Bunker et al., British J Derm 117, 668 (1987).
It has long been recognized that impaired blood flow to the penis is a major cause of erectile failure (impotence) in men. See A Moradian et al. Am J. Med 85, 748, (1988); T Hwang et al. J Formosan Med Assoc 89, 992 (1990). Further it has been recognized by using isolated tissue in vitro and in animal experiments that nitric oxide is an important mediator of relaxation of the vessels in penile cavernous tissue. See H Kirkeby et al. Acta Physiol Scand 149, 385 (1993). Topical nitroglycerine has been used in the treatment of impotence because of its ability to dilate vessels. The results were inconclusive and the treatment not well tolerated because of the cardiac response to nitroglycerine. See S Negelev J Urology 143, 586 (1990).
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the instant invention are to induce the growth of hair on portions of human scalp which has insufficient hairby means of enhancement of the body's natural mechanisms. It is yet another object of the instant invention to induce healing of superficial ulcers of the limbs by means of enhancement of the body's natural mechanisms. It is still another object of the instant invention to overcome erectile failure restoring natural male sexual function by means of enhancement of the body's own natural mechanisms.